parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Roxie and Company (CarsFan360 Style)
CarsFan360 Spoof Of Oliver and Company. Cast *Oliver - Roxie (Littlest Pet Shop: a World Of Our Own) *Dodger - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Tito - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Francis - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Einstein - Otis (Barnyard) *Rita - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Fagin - Jesse (Full House) *Sykes - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Roscoe and Desoto - Itchy and Dil (The Land Before Time) *Jenny - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Winston - Spencer (ICarly) *Georgette - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Old Louie - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Two Singing Female Dogs - Rarity and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Lady in Car - Sam (ICarly) *Guy With Radio - Gibby (ICarly) *Kittens - Various Puppies *Mangy Dogs - Domeheads (The Land Before Time) *and more Gallery Petrie the flyer by soulorbit-dbu7nid.png|Petrie as Dodger PF-004.png|Puffin as Tito Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Francis Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39 7.jpg|Otis as Einstein It's Ducky (Version 1).png|Ducky as Rita JessefromFullHouse.jpg|Jesse as Fagin Rothbart.JPG|Rothbart as Sykes Ruby (The Land Before Time).jpg|Ruby as Georgette Scar in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Scar as Dog Chasing Oliver Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg|Twilght Sparkle as Singing Female Dog 1 Various Puppies as Electoons.jpg|Various Puppies as Kittens The animals hero camels.jpg|Camels as Singing Rats (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Roxie and Company Part 1 - “Once Upon A Time in New York City” *Roxie and Company Part 2 - Roxie Meets Petrie *Roxie and Company Part 3 - “Why Should I Worry” *Roxie and Company Part 4 - Petrie‘s Gang *Roxie and Company Part 5 - Bad Company *Roxie and Company Part 6 - “Streets Of Gold”/Odette and Spencer *Roxie and Company Part 7 - In The Car/The Accident *Roxie and Company Part 8 - Meet Ruby (“Perfect Isn’t Easy”) *Roxie and Company Part 9 - In The Kitchen/Ruby Meets Roxie/Petrie‘s Idea *Roxie and Company Part 10 - “Good Company” *Roxie and Company Part 11 - Rescuing Roxie/In Foxworth‘s House *Roxie and Company Part 12 - Sad Moments/Jesse Has A Idea *Roxie and Company Part 13 - Where is Roxie *Roxie and Company Part 14 - Last Chance *Roxie And Company Part 15 - Odette Talks To Jesse/Rothbart Took Her Away *Roxie and Company Part 16 - Rescuing Odette *Roxie and Company Part 17 - Subway Chase *Roxie and Company Part 18 - A Happy Birthday/Ruby and Puffin *Roxie and Company Part 19 - Farewell Roxie/“Why Should I Worry” (Reprise) *Roxie and Company Part 20 - End Credits Category:CarsFan360 Category:Oliver and Company Spoofs Category:Oliver and company Spoofs Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof